


wrong number

by simcnsnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Normal AU, Slow Burn, SnowBaz, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, asexual!agatha, baz being a dick, big dumbass energy, idrk where this is going tbh, prolly some angst, simon is basically a twitter stan, simon snow is oblivious, smartass penny, soft, text fic, texting fic, you can never have too many snowbaz texting fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simcnsnow/pseuds/simcnsnow
Summary: simon snow can't type for shit and ends up putting agatha's number in his phone incorrectly xoxo





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> hello m'dudes. this is my first fic so don't get your expecations up. i love my boys simon and baz so i wanted to try and write them in my own way :) enjoy <3

**simon is bold**

baz is normal

 

 

_Friday_

 

(6:03pm) **yo yo yo**

 

(6:04pm) ???

 

(6:04pm) Who is this?

 

(6:04pm) **si**

 

(6:05pm) **simon snow**

 

(6:05pm) **y’know your beST FREIND**

 

(6:06pm) *friend

 

(6:06pm) I don’t know a Simon Snow.

 

(6:07pm) Simon Snow is a terrible name.

 

(6:08pm) **uHM EXCUSE ME SIMON SNOW IS A GREAT NAME**

 

(6:08pm) **ITS A MAGICAL WIZARDS NAME**

 

(6:09pm) My point exactly.

 

(6:10pm) **so youre not aggie?**

 

(6:10pm) Nope.

 

(6:10pm) **oh**

 

(6:11pm) **well aggie is one of my best friends**

 

(6:11pm) **we used to date but we broke it off**

 

(6:11pm) **mutual decision yknow**

 

(6:12pm) **but she got a new number so i must have typed it in wrong skskkdjk**

 

(6:13pm) Why are you telling me this?

 

(6:13pm) **you asked :)**

 

(6:14pm) I really didn’t.

 

(6:15pm) **so if ur not aggie who are u?**

 

(6:15pm) None of your business.

 

(6:16pm) **edgy**

 

(6:16pm) **hi none of your business im simon**

 

_[read 6:16pm]_

 

***

 

(9:19pm) **so where u from?**

 

(9:31pm) Narnia.

 

(9:31pm) **ok ok so ur like some supernatural creature like a vampire?**

 

(9:32pm) There’s no vampires in Narnia.

 

(9:32pm) **ooh so ur like a narnia superfan**

 

(9:33pm) No I just happened to have an exceptional taste in books.

 

(9:34pm) **you read the books? lmao nerd**

 

(9:34pm) **where are u rlly from?**

 

(9:41pm) None of your business.

 

(9:41pm) **cmon its not like im a 69yo old man stalking you online**

 

(9:42pm) **shit**

 

(9:42pm) **maybe ur the 69yo old man stalking mE**

 

(9:44pm) I’m not a sixty nine year old man.

 

(9:44pm) **how do i know ur not lying**

 

(9:45pm) **i bet ur evil,,, like an immortal vampire or smth**

 

(9:45pm) Yes you caught me, I’m actually 3207 and live in catacombs sucking blood from everyone who gets in my way.

 

(9:46pm) **omg,, did you just make a joke**

 

(9:46pm) That’s my social time up for the rest of my life I’m going to bed now.

 

(9:47pm) **gnight!! <3**

 

_[read 9:47pm]_

 

 

_Saturday_

 

(10:11am) **ok**

 

(10:11am) **so**

 

(10:11am) **i have an idea**

 

(10:16am) Oh no.

 

(10:16am) Why are you still talking to me?

 

(10:17am) **don’t be such a downer**

 

(10:17am) **so**

 

(10:18am) **drumroll please**

 

(10:18am) …

 

(10:19am) **WE SHOULD PLAY 20 QUESTIONS!!**

 

(10:20am) No.

 

(10:20am) **why not >:(**

 

(10:20am) **cmon it’ll be fun >:((**

 

(10:22am) Your sad faces mean nothing to me.

 

(10:22am) **hmmmmmmmmm**

 

(10:22am) **if you play 20 questions i’ll leave you alone :)**

 

(10:23am) …

 

(10:23am) Fine.

 

(10:24am) **REALLY? YAYYY**

 

(10:25am) **okay so 1) whats ur name**

 

(10:26am) I go by Baz.

 

(10:26am) **bazzle mcshazzle i like it**

 

(10:26am) **ur turn**

 

(10:27am) Call me that again and I’ll slit your neck when you’re sleeping and drain your blood until you’re nothing but a pile of dead skin.

 

(10:27am) **got it. not one for nicknames**

 

(10:31am) What is your favourite food?

 

(10:31am) **oh wow u actually asked something we call this development ;))**

 

(10:32am) **the best food is difentelyy sour cherry scones <33333333**

 

(10:32am) **anyone who disagrees can catch these fists**

 

(10:34am) How did you manage to spell definitely so badly?

 

(10:34am) **its called being gay**

 

(10:35am) You’re gay?

 

(10:36am) **hey! its my turn to ask the question!**

 

(10:36am) **2) whats ur gender?**

 

(10:39am) Why does it matter?

 

(10:40am) **im curious** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

(10:40am) Male.

 

(10:40am) I’m guessing you’re male since ur name is Simon?

 

(10:41am) **you said ur instead of your skjdkjkdjks my influence**

 

(10:41am) **ur correct snazzy bazzy**

 

(10:43am) I have many regrets and using ‘ur’ is one of them.

 

(10:43am) Another regret is not snapping your neck the first time you made up a stupid nickname.

 

(10:44am) **awww ily too bestie <33**

 

(10:44am) We’re not ‘besties’. We’re not even friends.

 

(10:45am) **yet ;))**

 

_[read 10:45am]_

 

***

 

(5:21pm) **BAZ**

 

(5:23pm) Yes?

 

(5:23pm) **WE NEVER FINISHED 20 QUESTIONS!!!1!**

 

(5:24pm) And?

 

(5:25pm) **3) where do u live?**

 

(5:25pm) Bit personal Snow.

 

(5:26pm) **o damn ur bringing out the last name**

 

(5:26pm) **cmon you gotta answer**

 

(5:31pm) **pls**

 

(5:41pm) **bazzzzzzz where’d you go**

 

***

 

(6:32pm) Mori wanted me to play with her.

 

(6:32pm) **UR BACK**

 

(6:32pm) **I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME N I WOULD BE ALONE FOREVERRRR**

 

(6:34pm) I live in Hampshire.

 

(6:35pm) **gASP ME TOO**

 

(6:35pm) Good for you!

 

(6:36pm) **was that sarcasm??????**

 

(6:36pm) **but think ab it,,, we could know each other irl**

 

(6:37pm) Unlikely. My question. Favourite ice cream?

 

(6:37pm) **mint choc chip**

 

(6:38pm) **ok 4) whos mori?**

 

(6:38pm) Mordelia. My little sister.

 

(6:39pm) Why did you break up with Aggie?

 

(6:44pm) **it just wasnt right between us yknow. ig we always knew it wasnt gonna work out but we just went for it anyway? i noticed it was going downhill but i didnt realise how bad it was until penny pointed out that we basically avoid each other all the time.**

 

(6:46pm) **and then aggie came out as ace and it all made more sense and we decided it was for the best that we split**

 

(6:47pm) **but its chill were still bffs**

 

(6:49pm) Oh wow that was shockingly serious for you Snow. She must have been too good for you anyway.

 

(6:50pm) **oh wow ur a dick!**

 

(6:50pm) That’s not new information.

 

(6:51pm) **moving on!**

 

(6:51pm) **how many siblings do u have?**

 

(6:52pm) Four.

 

(6:52pm)  **four???????**

 

(6:52pm)  **i bet they all have stupid fancy ass names like poor old mordelia**

 

(6:53pm)  **okay i give up its too tiring to come up with questions**

 

(6:53pm) Who would have known? Simon Snow is a coward who can't even last one game on 20 questions.

 

(6:54pm)  **yup i accept that**

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess lol i hope y'all like it so far it's just dorky snowbaz
> 
> ediy: okay the next chapter will be up eventually!! sorry i just have exams soon so i've been busy but we'll get there :)


End file.
